Fix It
by lorkster
Summary: Was he forever doomed to his choice? Sequel to Fool That He Was


**Author**: Lork aka Sephiroth(on DI)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warning: **slight spoilers(if u have not watched Bride)  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in SV...

_I credit Chumpy at DI for the title to this sequel and for having demanded for a sequel after I scandalised them with the first fic. hehehe, Chumpy, this one was dedicated to you and all the others who demanded a sequel...but especially you for your hilarious way of doing it. *glomps Chumpy*

* * *

_

**_Fix It (sequel to Fool That He Was...)_

* * *

**

_So now here he stood, watching Bruce and Lois dance. She looked so beautiful. No one would know his heart was breaking…it's like he had woken up a little too late. She had woken him from Maxima's spell by calling out his name. This time, when he was with Lana, Lois had never called him. The league members were well on their way to being drunk with Bart in the lead. He had kept this secret from even them._

_When the dance ended, he made his way to Lois as Bruce run to grab Bart who was eying Chloe. Once he stood before her he could see she had changed. All he saw in her eyes was happiness. Never had he seen her look so great, so beautiful. But she was out of reach._

_"Lois, I am so happy for you," he said, holding out his hands to her. She took them with a smile, a sign that she still called him friend._

_They danced together, but it was different from the dance at Chloe's wedding. There, he his heart had been on the verge of joy and thundering with happiness. Now, his heart was breaking. And there was no way to tell her. He could see her attention diverted and felt a tap on his shoulder. Bruce wanted his bride back. He watched them move on…everything within him crashing._

_Fool that he was, he had left her to go to Lana. Fool that he was he had let go of her hand. Fool that he was, he had let her go.

* * *

_

The party was getting crazier and crazier with Bruce and Lois dancing to some fast beats. The league was becoming rowdy but none of them came near the couple as Bruce's glare was enough to send them running.

Bart had been confined to his seat by John John as an irate Jimmy guarded Chloe with a wary eye on Bart.

General Sam Lane was being forced to boggie by Lucy, who hoped to see him loosen up.

Martha was being sweet talked by some gentleman who kept glancing at her like he had just seen an angel.

The rest of the crowd moved here and there getting caught up in the festivities. Ofcourse, the paparazzi kept grabbing snaps of the couple but who cared now?

All this Clark observed but with no thought except that his world had ended. He looked once again at Lois, who was now being pulled away by A.C while a-not-so-amused Bruce was playfully held by a drunk Ollie and Victor.

He watched her face, flushed and happy with excitement. With one look she had calmed down Bruce so that he could know that the league members were just playing a joke on him. All the time she danced with Arthur, her eyes would wander to her husband.

Clark could not stand it. He turned and left the crowd, the happiness, the confirmation that it was over for him and moved to find a place to think...to come to terms with it all and move on.

He had to.

His phone rang.

Lana.

He so did not need this right now.

Clark there and then decided that the best place for him to be was the fortress...maybe from there could he be numbed from the pain he was feeling. Without a moment's hesitation, he sped to the farm for his journey to the fortress.

* * *

_At the fortress....._

* * *

The sight of his heritage did nothing to cheer him up. All that crossed his mind was a smile so full of warmth and eyes so full of love directed at another. He tried not to make a sound but the feelings could not be bottled up.

Clark Kent let out a scream so full of pain and anguish. Once more, he had proved the fool and this was the price to pay. Maybe he could hide out here for the rest of his life, rotting away in misery.

"Kal-el?!!!"

Clark remained silent.

"Kal-el?!! You seem to be facing some problem"

"You think???" Clark replied gruffly.

"My son............"

"I want you to reverse time," Clark shouted, cutting Jor-el off.

_Silence_

Then...

"Jor-el, I..."

"I heard you the first time, Kal-el. Why should I aid you in this matter given the disastrous outcome the last time?"

Clark winced when he remembered that in saving Lana, he had lost his father. Come to think of it, when it came to Lana, he had lost people he loved. His dad and now Lois.

_Lois_. His heart clenched with pain. All anger that had raged within him was gone.

"I let her go," he whispered, his words laced with pain.

Jor-el was silent.

"Don't you get it? I let her go for...for..." words failed him for a moment, "and because of this, I have lost her forever. Don't you get it. The woman I love is lost to me forever."

"Is this history repeating itself, Kal-el? You seem to have developed the human habit of expecting someone to fix up your messes and throwing aside all caution and thought of everyone. Have you even considered the man she is with? Does your whole world revolve around this Lana person?"

Clark had the grace to be ashamed. He had given no thought to Bruce. Then he realised what Jor-el said.

"It is not about Lana...I made a mistake...and I just want to be given the chance to fix it. Help me."

_Silence_

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

Clark looked around. All was silent. He felt crushing despair like nevr before. This was it. He would spend his life doomed to the fortress probably saving penguins or...

"Kal-el..." the voice was closer now. Clark turned and stared in shock. There, before him was the holographic  
image of his father. It looked so real that he wanted to run to him and hug him. His father's sad eyes moved over him.

"You were doing so well...moving on with your life; becoming the man I wanted you to become after so many years of you hating me. What happened to you?"

Clark could only shake...the words failing to come out of his mouth.

"I...the league...Lois...daily planet...wedding...came back....", he could not go on.

Jor-el looked at him as if making up his mind.

"I can not help you, Kal-el..."

Clark's world crashed around him. His thoughts went black. All he could think of was that the penguins were lucky he...

"...but maybe she can." Clark looked up in shock as he image of his mother stood besides his father.

Clark could not stop the tears from flowing down his face as he saw his parents together for the first time in his life. His mother, so beautiful and radiant. He felt so foolish standing before so great adn wise persons..he who had made a mess of his life and the one moment he had it on track, he got distracted. He bowed his head in shame.

"Your father had that one chance to help you like that and he will never meddle with time unless it really calls for it. However, I have not given you my gift, Kal-el."

Clark could only watch with eyes full of sorrow as Lara exchanged a smile with Jor-el.

"Oh my son, is this woman really worth all this?"

Clark's mind went back to all the things that had happened to him since he met Lois and unknown to him, a radiant glow shone from his face. It was the answer his mother need.

"Very, well, my son, I was to give you a gift for a special moment and I guess this is it. However, you must agree to one thing."

Clark would agree to running through a field of greenk if she asked it of him.

"You must leave your life, love and friends and come back to the fortress for your training. If you do not do so, then the gift shall be rendered useless."

Lara said this with such a stern expression that Clark momentarily forgot what he had heard.

Then it hit him. He could go back and undo what he had done. And what was the price of training for a few years when he would be joined forever with Lois. He would tell her everything...make darn sure that it worked.

So caught up was he that he nearly missed the images of his parents fading.

"No..wait...I..."

"If this woman is your soulmate, my son, then best re-organise what you undid," Jor-el said, nodding at the crystal hovering behind Clark. Clark's eyes never left his parents as he watched them hold hands.

"Thank, you...dad...mom...I wish I could hug you" he said, holding out a hand towards them.

"So do we, Kal-el, so do we..." Lara replied as both she and Jor-el held out fingers to Clark, their images fading with smiles on their faces. Soon, they were gone and the fortress dimmed.

Clark turned towards the crystal, took a deep breath and grabbed hold of it.

* * *

_Flash of White light.............................................................................._

* * *

_'I Chloe Sullivan, take thee, James Olsen to be...._

Clark looked around startled. Here they were, right at the moment where Jimmy and Chloe exchanged vows. Lois turned to him, having seen his startled look and gave him a grin. Clark could only stare back in shock.

She. Was. Here.

No ring on her finger.

She still looked as beautiful as she did when Jimmy and Chloe got....wait, it was the day!!!

It was all Clark could do to keep from laughing out loud. As such, his smile seemed to amuse Lois even more.

Once the vows were done and he got the nearest chance to get close to Lois.

"Save a dance for me, won't you beautiful?" Now where the heck did that come from.

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't ya Smallville?" Lois replied with a grin.

He was on cloud nine.

The moment he had been waiting for arrived. Him holding Lois, dancing close..his heart more than happy.

He looked up. Straight into Lana's eyes.

Paused.

And then turned his eyes back to Lois, his hold on her tightening as he smiled at her, willing all his feelings into being expressed by his eyes. He would bet that her eyes mirrored his own expression.

Taking a chance, throwing caution to the wind, he leaned in close and place a light feathery kiss on her lips. Lois was stunned!

Clark grinned at her.

"We need to talk, Lois."

Turning his back on a shocked Lana, an amused Chloe and Jimmy, a happy Martha, an irate Sam Lane and cheeky Lucy, he led Lois away from it all, feeling great that she was speechless.

It was months later that he soon joined the league in teasing their newest addition, a certain Bruce Wayne aka Batman about the female catburglar aka Catwoman he seemed to have developed the hots for.

All was well....

END

_Wrote this the same night as Fool That He Was...after seeing the reactions and demands to fix it. But we all know what happened in Bride so....bleh!_

_By the way, I still consider Bruce a great guy so I sometimes wish he would come on Smallville  
_


End file.
